


Endless Endearment

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romantic Fluff, idk man i just want takumi to be loved and reassured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui knows Takumi is amazing. She knows he's a wonderful human being.</p><p>But above all, she also knows that he needs to be constantly reminded as so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Endearment

 “You’re amazing.”  
  
 Although quite surprised by the sudden compliment, Takumi nipped the insides of his lower lip. “Mhm…” Lazily he replied, the answer neither an agreement nor a disagreement. As she straddled on his lap, the Hoshidan prince traced one palm up her back. Slim fingers slid over the shape of her spine, the callous pads of his skin gently tickling the very curve of her body.  
  
  Kamui merely pouted at his weak reply. “I mean it.” Straightening her posture, Kamui cupped his red, warm cheeks. “You’re amazing, Takumi.” Not even giving Takumi a chance to deny anything, the Nohr noble leaned forward. “You’re amazing.” Soft red lips pecked his eyelids. “You’re strong.” Those lips then travelled down to the shape of his nose. “You’re smart.” Left and right she kissed his flushed cheeks. “You’re talented.” Left and right she teased him by brushing the corners of his quivering mouth.  
  
 “I love you…” Her eyelids half-lidded by desire and admiration, Kamui wrapped her arms around his head, fingers lightly tugging through the silky, silver mess of his hair. “I love you so, so much and I hope that you’re never tired of me saying that…” Once again she didn’t give him a chance to reply for her mouth finally met his own.  
  
 “You’re amazing…” Eyes now closed, Kamui slid closer. Up and down she slowly, achingly ground, playfully teasing him as harmless payback for denying the obvious. “I’m so happy you’re alive. I’m so happy to love you and to be loved by you.” Again and again she kissed his lips in between her confessions. Each kiss that she bestowed was returned with a warm breath of air, each second a sigh heavier by her loving touch.  
  
 “I love you…” Both hands then went back to his cheeks, Kamui pressed another kiss, this time deeper, longer, filled with every ounce of love she had that shamelessly poured for the love-struck prince.  
  
 Both heartbeats reached a peak. Both husband and wife took a sharp, heavy breath of air.  
  
 After what felt like breath-taking hours, Kamui broke the kiss. Lightly she nipped his upper lip, drawing out a faint moan that curled swirls at the corners of her mouth.  
  
 This time, she was taken aback by his actions for Kamui peeped a surprise squeak at the feel of her body being squished to a firm hug.  
  
 “Thank you…”  
  
 His words were a mumble, a whisper, a cry of joy that lulled so closely to her right ear.  
  
 As Kamui felt something wet brushing against the crook of her neck, her smile softened before she tilted her head in his direction. “I love you…” She kissed the side of his head, nose then playfully nuzzling into the soft strands of his hair. “I love you so, so, so much…” Again she confessed to him; over and over and over again she would happily say it if it meant proving to him that he was loved, that he was important.  
  
 Her heart bloomed when she heard his laugh.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> takumi needs love and i. will Give.


End file.
